1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system including a computer and an electronic camera, such as a still video camera, in which image data is recorded on an IC memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, electronic cameras have been proposed in which an IC memory card is used as a recording medium to record data of photographed object images. A still video camera is an example of such an electronic camera. An image of an object taken by the still video camera is converted to an electrical signal by a CCD, for example, to obtain image data which can be recorded on an IC memory card by a writing/reading circuit. Examples of IC memory cards which can be used are; an EPROM card, an EEPROM card, a flash memory card, a RAM card, etc.
The image data recorded on the IC memory card consists of digital data, similar to data used in computers. Accordingly, it is possible to transmit image data to and receive image data from the computer. Consequently, the image data of an object photographed by an electronic camera and recorded on an IC memory card can be used as graphic data in a computer, such as a personal computer.
Moreover, it is possible to record file data or numerical data produced in the personal computer on the IC memory card. If the data is recorded on the IC memory card together with the image data, then the file data or numerical data could be effectively used to sort the image data.